Currently, there are two common types of gas pressure regulators: pressure regulators and flowguage regulators. Pressure regulators control the pressure of a gas passing therethrough and regulate an inlet pressure to a specific outlet pressure. Often, pressure regulators include two gauges, an inlet pressure gauge and an outlet (or “delivery”) pressure gauge. These gauges have scales and increments, and may indicate pressure in pounds per square inch (PSI), bar, kilopascal (kPa), or other pressure units. By comparison, flowgauge regulators output a specific flow rate. That is, a flowguage outputs a specific flow rate when a specific pressure is generated inside the regulator. The gauge on the flowgauge regulator provides an indication of the flow rate (e.g., in cubic feet per hour (CFH)). Typically, in operation, an operator must utilize separate regulators to control and/or measure pressure and then control and/or measure a flow rate.